LongLost Sister
by AnnaAelfara
Summary: In the eleventh year of Meiji, a stranger arrives in Tokyo. The stranger wears a long dark blue cloak and is in search of something. To Kaoru Kamiya's surprise, this person just so happens to be her long lost sister!
1. Chapter 1: Greeting

Long-Lost Sister

Chapter 1: Greeting

The cloaked figure walked down the muddy road, in search of a place that was in the same city as she was at that moment. The rain pounded on the person, as if there was some force keeping them from continuing further. The person then ran under the roof of a restaurant, in desperate need of a temporary shelter from the summer storm. Breathing heavily, the mysterious figure took off their hood, revealing them as a pale-skinned young woman with hair like the midnight sky, and eyes like sapphires. She took a deep breath, and then muttered to herself with a smile, "Little sister, after eleven years of separation, we will finally meet again."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kamiya dojo, the rain was pounding just as hard. A young woman in a hakama walked into the main room of the dojo followed by a spiky-haired, tan boy. Both of them were carrying bamboo practice swords, and both of them had a confident look in their eyes.

"Yahiko, are you ready?" asked the woman in the hakama.

"You bet. Bring it on, Kaoru!" exclaimed Yahiko. Kaoru and Yakiko charged at each other.

While the teacher and student of the Kamiya Kasshin style sparred, the woman in the cloak drew closer to the dojo. Her boots kept sinking in the mud, but that still did not deter her from the task at hand.

Kenshin Himura, resident of the Kamiya dojo for over a year, was walking to the main room of the dojo in order to call Kaoru and Yahiko to dinner. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. He sensed an odd presence approaching the dojo. He put his hand on his sakabato as the presence drew nearer. A person in a dark blue cloak stood in front of the entrance to the dojo. "Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Kenshin. The cloaked figure did not answer, and entered the dojo. _"Wait…something's not right here," _thought Kenshin. _"This presence…it is the same as Kaoru-dono's." _The cloaked figure took off their hood, revealing the face of a young woman.

"K-Kaoru-dono?! Aren't you sparring with Yahiko-" he stopped. Kenshin knew that Kaoru was inside the dojo. He looked at the woman again. This time her eyes were sparkling. Kenshin then realized that the woman standing before him looked exactly like Kaoru.

"Who are you?" asked Kenshin in a calm voice.

"Ah. So you are a friend of my dear little sister Kaoru, I suppose? It is nice to meet you," the woman said in an extremely polite, upper-classy voice that was like nothing that Kenshin had heard of before. Kenshin's face had an enormously surprised look on it.

"L-little sister? So you're a sibling of Kaoru-dono's?" asked Kenshin in an obviously confused tone.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Hikaru Kamiya, and I would like to see my little sister Kaoru," she said as she smiled and curtseyed.

"Would you mind fetching her for me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

Due to a recent request from a fellow fanfic writer (namely one who writes PoT fanfics), I have been asked to work on this story more, after goodness knows how long.

Anyway, here is the second chapter.

And I know. I am very slow with publishing these things. Also, it has been a while since I last watched Rurouni Kenshin, so do comment if I have deviated from a character's personality.

I just dropped a bombshell now, didn't I? Sorry...T-T

* * *

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 2: Introduction

_"Oro? What is going on here?"_ thought a baffled Kenshin. _"Kaoru-dono never said anything about having a sister."_

"Um, sir?" said Hikaru.

Kenshin snapped back into reality. "Um, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I believe that I had just now introduced myself. My name is Hikaru Kamiya, and I am Kaoru-chan's older sister. Would you mind telling her that her dear sister has returned to the dojo?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I was just surprised. I will fetch her right away," replied Kenshin with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you, Mister…" said Hikaru as she blushed wildly.

"Himura. Kenshin Himura. Would you please wait inside?" Kenshin walked off into the dojo to fetch Kaoru and hopefully get an answer to this rather bizarre situation.

* * *

"HI-YAH!" yelled Kaoru as she blocked one of Yahiko's top swings. "HOH!" said Yahiko as he immediately aimed for his master's midsection.

"Kaoru-dono." said Kenshin, breaking up the sparring match between master and student. "You have a visitor."

"Kenshin, who is it?" asked Kaoru.

"She looks quite similar to you, and says that her name is Hikaru Kamiya."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a confused expression. "Did you say... Hikaru?"

"Yes. Also, she told me that she was Kaoru-dono's older sister," said Kenshin, his expression unchanged.

Kaoru dropped her shinai. Slowly, but surely, she started to run toward the dining room. When she reached the door, she paused, clenched her fist, and swallowed. Then, with a large ruckus, she slammed the door open. A young woman was sitting at the table, sipping tea.

"Hikaru. Sister..."

"I'm home," said Hikaru as she smiled, "my dear little sister Kaoru."

* * *

Some terms that I did not use in the last chapter due to my lack of knowledge of the Japanese language back then:

-chan: an honorific used to refer to a dear friend or family member. Often used to make another's name cuter. :)

shinai: a bamboo practice sword, now used for kendo and other sword arts


End file.
